in my eyes
by inuyashafan005
Summary: read the story to find out what it's about i couldn't think of a summaty for this story


discalmer: saldy i do not own Twilight New Moon or Eclips

A/N hope you like this story

We were in Edward's room when Alice and Jasper walked in. Edward quickly situated me on his lap, rather than me curled up in a ball against his chest, trying to wrestle.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we wanted to know if you'd share." Alice said jokingly, I stiffened until I noticed Edward was grinning. Just as he was about to say something, my phone went off. It was a text from my bestest friend ever, Dannielle Kaylin Stewrt, I could tell by the "Time To Dance" ringtone. When she turned 17 she moved to Maine. I picked up the phone and squeled as I read her message, Jasper covered his ears.

"What happened?" Edward asked, alert.

"Danni's moving to Forks!" I nearly screamed again, but Alice clamped her hand over my mouth. He sighed and relaxed.

_**The Message**_

_Hey Bells,  
I can't believe it! Charlie agreed to let me finish out the year in Forks w/ u! I'm on the plane rite now, I'll be there in 6 hrs. It was supposed to be a secret, but I couldn't wait. U have 2 tell me all about ur Hawt new B.F.! Do u rly 3 him? Does he look like an Adonis? Well g2g.  
Lyl,  
Danni_

"Adonis, huh?" Edward was reading over my shoulder and studying the picture Danni sent. I snapped my phone shut quickly an dblushed and deep crimson.

'Remind me to kill her later.' I thought, embarassed.

_**Dannielle's P.O.V.**_

I stepped into terminal A4 and searched for Bella. I sent her a picture of me so she would know who to look for since I'd changed alittle bit when I became a, well... a vampire. That's why my family moved to Maine.

"Danni!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked to my right and seen Bella with, I assumed, her boyfriend. There was also a girl that looked sort of like a pixie, and an emo boy.

"Bells," I gave her a quick hug. When did she start to smell so good?

"Danni, this is Edward," she pointed to he boy with his arm around her waist, glaring at me, and I scowled right back," and his is Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." she finished.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and gave a small curtsy. Alice and Bella giggled, and Jasper gave an amused smirk..  
Don't worry so much, I'm not as dangerous as you think. I would never hurt a human, let alone Bella. She doesn't even know. he stared at me in shock.

"Well let's go get her luggage." Alice said and walked danced to the luggage carousel(sp?). Bella grabbed my hand and began to pull me, I froze.

"Kaylin, your hand's freezing, are you okay?" she only called me Kaylin when she was worried, her father called me it because he thought Danni sounded like a boy's name. I quickly pulled away, "Well, the plane was a bit cold." I gave a weak laugh. She just sighed and I stuck my hands in my black Clandestine hoodie.

_**In the Car**_

I decided to wait until we got to the car to ask her, "So Bells, when did you start running with vampires?" I slid in the backseat next to Jasper, and smiled amused as she froze.

"How did you-" her eyes were wide and Alice stared at me, but Eward and Jasper weren't surprised.

"I really thought me moving to Maine would solve this problem, but I can see I was wrong." I shook my head, " I am..." she searched for the right word,"Confused."

"She's a vampire, Bella." Edward growled.

"You don't seem too amused,_Edward_. But yeah, a little after my 17th birthday, I was walking home from the park, and a vampire attacked me. I don't know why he was in Phoenix though. After that I spent a few months with Tanya's family in Alaska, and decided to move to Maine."  
"So you're a "Vegaterian", then?" Bella mused. She was still trying to digest the situation. I nodded. The rest of the car ride to Charlie's was quiet. I could see Jasper staring at me oddly,and it was kind of creeping me out, but oh well. He was kinda cute.

_'No, bad, bad, bad Danni.'_ I scolded myself and glared at the head rest.

"Kaylin!" Charlie smiled at me and stepped out onto the porch when he seen the shiney Volvo pulled up. I told him to call me Danni, or even Ella, but he still calls me Kaylin, and I've gotten quiet used to the name.

"Hi Charlie." I smiled at him.

"Bells, can you help Kaylin unpack, there's been another accident, this time it was a family and a semi." Charlie sighed and pulled on his belt.

"Sure, you guys come too!" Seh said enthusiastically(sp?). I groaned inwardly, but Edward seemed smug. Alice and Jasper, I liked, but Edward seemed too arrogant.

"Bella, are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, and she smiled, "Of course, they don't mind."

"That's not what I, Oh nevermind." I scowled and walked inside.

After about an hour af me and Bella hanging posters, putting away clothes, and Edward asking me why I moved at human pace about 100 times, we were finally done. Bella sat in my little red hair, and the Cullens sat on my bed. Charlie painted the guest room black, and my mom sent my red comforter and chair to match, not that I'd need the bed, but you know. My mom accpeted me for what I was and I was glad she stood by my side.I don't know wht I'd do without her.

_'Do you think we should tell Carlisle about Danniella?'_ I heard Alice ask Edward in her mind. I was different then most Vampires, I haad two gifts, telekanisis(sp?) and I could heal things, so it was easy to pick up on their conversation.

_'I don't think she's a threat, but we should introduce her.'_ Edward replied.

"I'll behave, besides I can resist humans now, espesially ones like Bella." I told them, speaking low and fast so Bella wouldn't hear. It would only sound like a low hum to her.

Finally, Charlie came home and hinted at the Cullens it was time for bed. I wasn't able to sleep so I just let my thoughts drift until I heard a knock on my door.

"Danni?" Bella whispered and opened my door.

"Yes?" I sat up and looked at her .

"I can't sleep, can we talk?"

"Sure," I patted the spot next to me, and she layed down. "So, you're really a vampire, huh?" she asked. I nodded and sighed. I didn't really like to talk about it.

"But you're not happy? I would love to be a vampire, I've asked Edward, but he's too stubborn."

"That's good." I told her. She gaped at me and then went on.

"Can you, would you change me?" she asked. Even in the dark, my sharp eyes caught the hope in her eyes. I searched her face for a sign she was kidding, but she was dead serious.

"Bella, honey, I can't. I'd probbly end up killing you. It takes a great deal to resist you now, and if I didn't feed before I came you'd be dead right now. Besides Edward already wants to rip my throat out for coming." I gave a weak smile, " And trust me, being a vampire isn't that great."

"Oh forget Edward!" she let out a fustrated growl and scowled. I felt someone watching us from the window, and had a good guess who it was.

"I guess after we graduate next year, it won't matter.You'd be off at college" I smirked, why not have a little fun? We heared a growling noise outside my open window.

"Edward?" Bella got up and went to my window. Edward leaped in gracifully, and let put another ferocious growl.

"Oh, relax," I snapped,"Do you really think I'd kill my best friend, and eternally damn her soul? You must have me confused with someone else." He just stared at me.

"Fine, but I'm staying." he plopped down in the chair Bella was in earlier, and crossed his arms.

"But Danni," Bella whined.  
"No!" Edward and I said at the sme time.  
"Humph, fine." she said and plopped down on my bed pouting.

We spent the rest fo the night trading stories, and Bella asking me how I was changed, where, who done it, what happened afterward. Edward wasn't so happy about me telling her, but she asked, and I believed it was her right to know.  
She told me about her year so far, and what it was like at Forks High. About her first week, and how her and Edward met. And about a boy she'd attempted to flirt with, by the name of Jacob Black.His name sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure. Eventually she fell asleep, curled up next to me. I wondered how she slept next to a cold, hard body, but she managed to find a way.


End file.
